Destins Croisés
by candyabbyjulie
Summary: Après plusieurs drames personnels, Régina Mills se retrouve à vivre dans la rue... Dans la même ville une certaine businesswoman qui accumule les réussites.
1. Chapter 1

Il fait déjà froid en cette fin d'octobre, le vent souffle et la pluie tombe en un crachin trompeur et glacial. Dans une rue peu fréquentée de la capitale, une ombre se dessine sous les traits d'une jeune femme.

Ses cheveux sont bruns, elle est emmitouflée dans un gros manteau et quelques couvertures. A l'abri d'un porche elle attend... Quoi ? Elle ne le sait plus vraiment.

Les jours se ressemblent, se confondent depuis qu'elle y vit : dans la rue.

Régina Mills, vit dans la rue depuis 3 ans, avant elle était quelqu'un, des gens la respectaient, certains même la craignaient tandis que d'autres l'aimaient, mais depuis ... elle n'a plus rien, plus personne.

La rue devait être une solution somme toute temporaire, mais à bout de force et sans soutient cela s'éternisa.

Elle pensait qu'on lui avait déjà tout pris, mais la rue lui a enlevé sa dernière trace d'humanité : sa dignité.

Ce sont toutes ses pensées qui hantaient la jeune femmes, tous les jours c'est le même rituel, elle marche portant avec elle ses quelques affaires et elle mendie le plus discrètement possible pour survivre. Ajouté à cela elle doit être en permanence à l'affut, car être une femme dans la rue l'exposait aux pires cruautés.

Oui, Régina avait déjà tout vécu, son avenir elle ne l'envisageait, ne le voyait plus. Elle pensait parfois à abréger cette souffrance, mais elle se devait de continuer de se battre... pour elle...pour Lana.

« Où est mon choco/cannelle ? Luca ? Je vous ai posé une question, votre putain de travail c'est de faire ce que je vous dis alors faites le ! »

La pauvre assistante se retira précipitement du bureau de sa boss peu habitué à ses éclats de voix.

Emma Swan, responsable marketing d'une multinationale est d'un naturel enjoué. Très douée dans son travail elle accumule les réussites et provoque l'admiration de ses collègues.

Pourtant aujourd'hui la blonde était sur les nerfs, elle devait présenter une nouvelle campagne publicitaire pour un produit cosmétique dont elle ne croyait aux vertus. La « nouvelle crème rajeunissante » que toutes les ménagères s'arracheront...mais voilà, si elle n'est pas capable de mettre au point une stratégie efficace ce contrat et sa réputation s'envoleront !

Cela fait des heures, des jours, des semaines qu'elle bossait jour et nuit sur ce produit. Le monde du marketing elle le connaissait bien,trés bien, trop bien même, tout n'était qu'apparence et superficialité. Des sourires cachant des sanglots, des rumeurs naissant et mourant chaques jours, l'obligation de résultat rendant les gens fous. Après 10 années de travail acharné, Emma avait de plus en plus de mal à se regarder en face. Elle trouvait ce qu'elle fessait creux, fade et dénué de sens, un sentiment très perturbant quand on doit vendre des produits plus inutiles les uns que les autres.

Frustrée, elle décide de sortir pour s'aérer et se procurer un choco/cannelle salvateur.

Passé les contrôles de sécurité de la multinationale, elle traversa la rue pour se rendre dans sa brasserie préférée. Un choco/cannelle à emporter et 3 doghnut plus tard, elle repri la direction du bureau avant d'opter pour une « promenade » dans ce quartier historique , un loisir simple qu'elle ne s'etait pourtant pas accordé depuis des années.

Elle s'arrêta devant le musée des beaux arts de la ville où de nombreuses productions artistiques étaient exposée le long du mur d'enceinte. Absorbée par ce qu'elle vit, elle ne se renda pas compte de la forme stationnée au pied du mur...

« Ouch ! Mais vous ne pouviez pas aller vous asseoir ailleurs ? Il s'agit d'une exhibition d'arts contemporain pas d'un dortoir pour pouilleux »

Après avoir trébuché sur cette forme, le choco/cannelle de la blonde vient s'y exploser ainsi que quelques affaires sans importance. Elle n'osa pas les ramasser dégoutée d'avoir à faire à un SDF... Elle fini par murmurer une brève excuse avant de se diriger vers son bureau sans même un regard.

Régina, encore sous le choc ne pû détacher son regard de cette femme et la regarda s'éloigner. C'est alors qu'elle vit sur le sol un objet métallique brillant : un trousseau de clé.

Elle le ramassa et vit inscrit sur l'une d'entre elle le code C432 accompagné d'un Badge magnétique. Comprenant l'importance de sa trouvaille, elle décida de la conserver bien précieusement. La blonde ferait sûrement le rapprochement avec leur brève altercation, Régina resta alors au pied du mur tout le reste de la journée avec l'idée que peut-être elle pourrait obtenir quelques billets en échange de ces clés.

Au pied du Building,Emma croisa son collègue David, un autre requin de la communication. Ils prirent l'ascenseur ensemble avant de se diriger vers la salle de réunion où un conseil d'administration était prévu avec la présence de tous les actionnaires de la société.

Emma détestait cela mais ne pu l'éviter, 4 interminables heures plus tard, il était maintenant 20h et la jeune femme se décida a rassembler ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle.

Arrivée devant son bureau elle compris rapidement qu'elle n'avait plus les clés... Après avoir fouillé et retourner sac et manteau elle se souvint de « l'accident du chocolat » plus tôt dans a journée...

Elle grommela quelques insultes incompréhensible et redescendit les 18 étages de la tour direction le musée des beaux-arts.

De toute façon ce SDF ne pourra rien faire de ses clés se rassura t-elle.

Une fois dehors, elle fut frappée par la chute de la température, il était sur qu'elles étaient négatives.

A l'approche du musée, elle ne distinguait pas grand chose à cause de la pénombre. Malgré l'éclairage public l'orientation du batiment laissait de grandes zones d'ombres.

Au loin elle aperçu la forme, cette forme... bizarrement elle se surpris à avoir de la pitié pour cette personne plutôt que son dégout habituel. Elle se demandait comment est-ce qu'on pouvait accepter de vivre dans la rue sans se battre... Après tout, Emma aussi avait eu des galères dans sa vie,abandonnée dés la naissance, baladée de foyer en foyer, de famille d'acceuil en famill d'acceuil, mais aujourd'hui avec sa volontée de s'en sortir elle vivait dans un loft de 150m² et était financiérement à l'abrit...

« Heu... S'il vous plait ! Monsieur ? » « Heu bonsoir, s'il vous plait... Monsieur ? »

Emma arriva à hauteur, n'obtenant aucune réponse elle se baissa et utilisa son doigt ganté pour pousser l'épaule de l'individu doucement puis plus violement

« Quoi ? Nan S'il vous plait, je n'ai rien fait, Nan ! »

Régina qui s'était assoupie après une attente interminable se sentie frapper par quelque chose, elle repris ses esprits brusquements et la panique l'envahit. De peur, elle commença à se relever rapidement laissant tomber les divers tissus qui la recouvrait jusqu'à présent.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Emma quand elle ne se retrouva pas fâce à un individu alcoolique et peu ragoutant mais à une sublime jeune femme appeurée.

« ex...excusez moi, je, je ... c'est moi qui est renversé le chocolat tout à l'heure, je pense avoir également fait tomber mes clés, les auriez vous vu par hasard ? «

Régina toujours tendue posa ses yeux sur la blonde, elle était habillée très élégament et elle pouvait imaginer de magnifiques yeux vert la regarder. Régina fut soudain rempli de honte devant son allure... sale, échevelée, elle sentait le regard insistant de la blonde sur elle.

Sans un mot, elle sorti les clé de sa poche toujours sans croiser le regard de la blonde. Elle en oublia même son « plan » pour réclamer un peu d'argent en échange.

« Merci ! Hum.. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais... puis-je faire quelquechose pour vous ? Je ve dire... heu... vous avez faim ? Oui c'est ça ! Avez vous faim ? «

Emma ne trouvait plus ses mots, cette femme qui n'avait pas encore parlé la troublait au plus haut point. Ses cheveux, sa peau tannée, et surtout ses magnifiques yeux d'une profondeur insondable au fond desquels elle ne pouvait s'empecher de lire tristesse et désespoir .

Prise d'un élan de sympathie, la blonde voulait aider cette jeune femme, mais que faire... Elle ne pensa qu'à une seule solution. Elle sorti un billet de son sac et le lui tendi...

Régina le pris tout en dirigeant son regard vers le sol, la honte la consumait. Quand elle releva les yeux elle apperçu la silhouette de la blonde s'éloigner.

Régina prit alors ses affaires et se mit à marcher en quète d'un lieu pour la nuit. Au moins elle pourrait manger ce soir. Epuisée elle s'arrêta quelques dizaines de mètre plus loin...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir,

Tout d'abords je voudrais vour remercier pour vos reviews et vos misses en favori... sincerement je ne pensais pas que cette histoire aller susiter autant d'engoument merci cela me touche... cependant je voudrais mexcusser du retard mais j'ai quelques souci qui ne me permettent malheureusement pas de pouvoir ecrire et vous poster quoique ce soit neanmoins je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic bien au contraire... mais je comprendrais si je prends quelques uns d'entre vous et ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur. Sur ce bonne soiree a tres bientot pour la suite je vous le promet.

P.S: je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai fait une erreure dans le premier chapitre ce n'est pas Luca mais Lacey qu'il y aurait du avoir, Ruby nous la retrouverons plus tard dans cette fic... j'espere que vous me pardonnerez cette erreur


End file.
